petals of song
by kindovvf
Summary: Diiringi gugur kelopak sakura impian sang gadis, Rin menangkap seribu nyanyian, dan secara ajaib—Len seolah dapat mendengarnya pula; dendang merdu bunga-bunga bernyanyi di sela musim semi. #SeasonsChallenge


Vocaloid (c) Crypton FM, Yamaha, _related companies_. Ditulis untuk **#SeasonsChallenge** (**A Walk Through The Changing Seasons**) dengan prompt **Spring: the flower speaks **by Chilla.

* * *

><p><strong>petals of song<strong>

_a _Vocaloid _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken_.

* * *

><p>Ia mendengar bunga-bunga berbicara di sekitarnya, membisikkan tentang hari yang menabur pertanda cerah, mengajak ia pergi menembus pintu dan bermain menikmati dunia luar.<p>

Maka Rin melangkahkan kakinya, menguak pintu ganda yang memerangkapnya dalam rumah, membiarkan keping _azure_ melebar akan kekaguman—

Musim semi sudah datang. Dan deret bunga-bunga yang memenuhi halaman rumahnya berdendang riang akan hari baru nan menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Rin!" seorang pemuda sebaya menyapa. Rin mengangkat muka, menemukan rupa Len dalam balut seragam petugas pos tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Rautnya sumrigah.<p>

"Ah, pagi," sang gadis melambaikan tangan dari meja dekat etalase, balik melempar senyum sebelum atensi kembali pada rangkaian bunga yang belum selesai. "Kabar apa yang kaubawa?"

"Kali ini tidak ada," Len memasuki toko bunga itu dengan langkah ringan. Tas berisi surat-surat yang tergantung lurus di bahunya bergoyang mengikuti irama. "Kautahu, musim semi ini banyak orang berkirim kabar—aku jadi kelabakan. Kupikir mengambil waktu luang sedikit tidak masalah," pemuda itu mengitari pot demi pot tanaman bunga, mengamati mahkota-mahkota berhiaskan titik-titik air bertebar, tampak segar.

"Apa mereka sedang bercerita?"

Rin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan konyol itu. Tapi, tidak pada fakta. Rin memejamkan mata sejenak. "Ya. Mereka bercerita tentang festival sakura di pusat kota."

Len berdecak kagum. "Sakura? Wow, hebat. Bahkan bunga-bunga ini tak sejenis, tapi dapat mengetahui keadaan bunga lain di luar sana."

"Cara mereka berkomunikasi sangat unik, Len," setangkai lili putih diambil, "lihat tebar sakura di halaman, mereka saling menyapa. Sakura bercerita tentang festival di sana, dia terembus angin dan terbawa kemari, dan membagi cerita."

Len mengerling bunga-bunga sakura yang berserak di halaman—benar, mereka di sana. "… Kau hebat, Rin."

Rin mengangkat bahu seraya tersenyum kecil. "Yah, bawaan lahir, kautahu."

Len berpikir-pikir, menyentuh ujung topi seragam petugas posnya. "Apa hal itu tidak mengganggumu?"

"Awalnya mengganggu. Seperti mendengar ocehan sepanjang waktu. Tapi lama-lama aku merasakan perbedaan—mereka tak sembarang bicara. Mereka berdendang, lembut dan berirama. Bunga-bunga ini bernyanyi, dan terasa mendamaikan," Rin menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga kecil dalam ikatan pita. "Selain itu, mereka punya pesona dan kelembutan. Karena itu aku membuka toko bunga ini. Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak nyanyian bunga. Termasuk sakura."

"Kau sudah melakukannya, tadi?" si pemuda mengeryit.

"Nyanyian saat sendiri dan beramai-ramai itu berbeda, Len," Rin mengacungkan telunjuk. "Saat sendiri, mereka terdengar samar. Tapi saat berkumpul bersama, wow, bahkan orkestra terkenal klub musik kota kalah."

"Begitu?" Len menyentuh dagu, berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Hm?"

"Besok hari liburku. Ayo ke festival!"

* * *

><p>Jalan itu penuh oleh pohon sakura yang mekar di kanan kiri, menyapu jalur berjalan dengan merah muda. Orang-orang melalui jalan sakura itu sebagai gerbang menuju area utama festival musim semi kota.<p>

_La la la la la lala la~_

Rin dapat mengecap sejuk dan pesona kelopak merah muda lembut itu menghias dirgantara, mengepak di antara embus tarian angin dan kesima orang-orang. Ia mengamati sepatu yang menapak di permadani merah muda tersebut antusias.

_Selamat datang, selamat datang_

_Di festival musim semi_

_Sakura bertebar, kami di sini_

_Lihat indah cuaca, sisihkan sedih hati_

_Bergembiralah_

Rin memejamkan mata.

_Ada banyak kisah di dalam_

_Temuilah satu per satu_

_Pecahkan petak-petak penuh kias_

_Bersama teman di sampingmu_

Langkah mereka terhenti. Len memperhatikan dari samping, gadis itu tampak tenggelam dalam nyanyian sakura yang ia dengar. Kedua tangan menyiku dengan telapak menghampiri telinga, terlihat hanyut.

Ah, ia penasaran seperti apa. Sayang, walau berteman dengan gadis itu selama dua tahun lamanya tetap tak dapat membuat ia tertular kemampuan yang sama—tentu saja.

Gadis penjual bunga itu pertama ia kenal dua tahun lalu, saat satu amplop surat ditujukan pada toko bunga milik Rin. Memutuskan singgah sebentar, ia mendapati Rin bergegas membuka amplop kecil itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Bukan lembar kertas, bukan surat atau kartu ucapan seperti lazimnya sebuah pos; itu adalah beberapa lembar kelopak bunga kuning pucat.

Tak dapat menahan heran, Len menanyakan mengapa ada kirimin semacam itu, dan kisah-kisah berikutnya adalah tentang Rin—gadis yang dapat mendengar suara bunga. Aneh? Sangat.

"Kelopak bunga ini dari rumahku yang lama," si gadis pirang sebahu menjelaskan. "Taman bunga di sana luas sekali, penuh aneka ragam jenis. Aku tak dapat membawa semua, tapi ingin mendengar nyanyian mereka, jadi kadang kuminta dikirimkan beberapa."

Aneh, tak masuk akal, tapi unik dan mengesankan. Sangat.

"Mereka bilang, banyak yang dapat kita lakukan di festival ini," Rin membuka mata, menatap manik _azure_ Len. "Bersenang-senanglah. Ah, mereka seperti bermain musik. Indah sekali."

_La la la la~_

"Permisi," dia menangkap sekelopak menghinggapi syal si pemuda. Len menunggu.

"Dia mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Len," setelah diam sejenak untuk mendengarkan, Rin tertawa sementara yang bersangkutan melongo. "Terima kasih karena telah mengantarkan surat Aria. Kelopak ini bilang, Aria sangat bahagia mendapat balasan surat yang telah lama ia tunggu."

"Kau … yakin?"

"Bunga tak berbohong, begitupun aku. Sudah kubilang, mereka menyebar di sekitar kita, berkomunikasi satu sama lain dengan cara yang unik."

_La la lala la~_

"Dan mengisi rentang sunyi dengan melodi," Rin tersenyum cerah. Ia menggamit tangan Len. "Sudah, ayo lanjut. _Mereka_ bilang, ada banyak kejutan di festival ini, jangan dilewatkan!"

Len turut menyulam kurva, mengikuti langkah Rin menyusuri jalan menuju gerbang festival utama digelar.

Diiringi gugur kelopak sakura impian sang gadis, Rin menangkap seribu nyanyian, dan secara ajaib—Len seolah dapat mendengarnya pula.

Dendang merdu bunga-bunga bernyanyi di sela musim semi.

_La la la la la la la~ sya dam dam du di du dam~_

**fin**

* * *

><p>Story only: 872 (mepet!)<p>

a/n: mwahahahaha apa ini yang saya tulis astogey *plok* Gajeh emang, tapi jujur saya enjoy ngebikinnya, interaksi Len-Rin sebagai teman dan interaksi Rin dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berbicara, jangan gebukin saya karena nge-random penpik gini #dor.

Well, sejujurnya jadi begini karena saya nggak bisa ngedefinisiin secara kreatif prompt 'the flower speaks' jadi pake aja denotasinya deh :"v #ngaco.

Ps: entah kenapa kepikiran bikin sekuel #krik.

Nb: INI GENRENYA BENER FRENSIP KAN. IYA KAN. BILANG IYA #maksa.


End file.
